


the grief

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Loss, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles grieves...sterek drabble - 11/26 - words of the day: loss, pillow, wrap





	the grief

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Arms wrap around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. It’s been a week and his heart still aches over the loss of his mate. 

“Stiles?” He looks into his father's eyes. It’s been hard on him, too, Derek was like a son to him. 

“Yeah?”

“The pack wants to hold a memorial. I know it’s gonna be hard, but we’d all like a chance to say goodbye.”

No, he wants to scream, still not wanting this to be his reality. “Okay. Can you set it up?” He turns away and clutches the pillow that still smells faintly like Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
